eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Loras Tyrell
|Titel = Ser |Titel_2 = Lord Kommandant der Regenbogengarde |Adelsfamilie = Haus Tyrell |Zugehörigkeit = Regenbogengarde |Zugehörigkeit_2 = Königsgarde |Herkunft = Weite |Geboren = ,Siehe Berechnung für Loras Rosengarten }} Ser Loras Tyrell ist der jüngste der drei Söhne von Maes Tyrell, dem Oberhaupt von Haus Tyrell. Er ist auch bekannt als Ritter der Blumen. Er war der Lord Kommandant der Regenbogengarde von König Renly Baratheon. Später wird er Mitglied der Königsgarde in Königsmund. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt sein persönliches Wappen drei goldene Rosen auf grünem Grund. thumb|250px|Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Loras Tyrell Er ist einer der besten Ritter in Westeros obwohl er zu Beginn der Saga erst 16 Jahre alt ist. ist er siebzehn Jahre alt. Er ist ein Jahr älter als Margaery, der er sehr ähnelt. Sansa findet, dass Loras wunderschön ist. Er hat lockiges, braunes Haar und seine Augen sind wie flüssiges Gold. Er sieht aus wie ein Held, schlank und schön. mit schmalen Hüften und braunem Haar, dass ihm in die Augen fiel. Jaime Lennister findet, dass Ser Loras als einer der wenigen Ritter der Königsgarde den weißen Mantel zurecht trägt. Er ist schlank wie eine Schwertklinge, geschmeidig und kerngesund. Er hat braune und manchmal überheblich wirkende Augen. Er ist ein sehr geschickter Reiter und ein hervorragender Turnierritter: er reitet erstklassig, hält die Lanze so, als wäre er damit geboren worden und besitzt dabei das Gleichgewicht einer Katze . Seine Rüstung ist kunstvoll verziert und als Strauß von tausend Blumen bemalt, sein weißer Hengst trägt eine Decke aus roten und weißen Rosen. Am zweiten Tag des Turniers trägt er eine silberne Rüstung, die poliert ist und mit verschlungenen Reben verziert wurde, in denen Saphire in Form von Vergissmeinnicht eingearbeitet sind. Über seinen Schultern hängt ein Umhang von hunderten echten und zusammen geflochtenen Vergissmeinnicht. Ohne Rüstung wirkt er noch jünger als sechszehn Jahre. Er ist ein wenig überheblich. Er bezieht all seine Rüstungen von Tobho Mott. Lord Walder Frey nennt ihn verächtlich Ser Gänseblümchen. Biographie Bei dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag besiegt er zunächst den doppelt so alten Hosteen Frey und dann Jaime Lennister. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Er reitet beim Turnier der Hand sehr erfolgreich im Tjost, besiegt in den ersten Runden drei Ritter der Königsgarde, dann Ser Robar Rois und ist schließlich einer der letzten Vier der Turniers. Nach jedem Sieg reitet er langsam an der Tribüne vorbei und wirft einer hübschen Maid eine weiße Rose zu. Den letzten Kampf des Tages gewinnt er gegen Ser Robar Rois. Anschließend schenkt er Sansa Stark eine rote Rose und macht ihr ein Kompliment. Am zweiten Tag des Turniers erscheint er in einer strahlend polierten Rüstung und verzückt so das Publikum. Im Halbfinale überlistet er Ser Gregor Clegane, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn schon in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will auch Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder Sandor Clegane aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Loras widmet daraufhin Sandor den Turniersieg als Dank dafür, dass er ihm sein Leben gerettet hat. Arya Stark findet heraus, dass Loras zusammen mit Renly Baratheon ein Komplott plant: sie möchten König Robert Baratheon dazu bringen, Loras' Schwester Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen und zur neuen Königin zu machen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er bietet sich an, an Stelle von Eddard Stark in die Westlande zu reiten, um Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen zu nehmen, aber Eddard lehnt das Angebot ab, weil er denkt, dass sich Loras nur wegen des Turniers rächen will. Loras ist sichtbar enttäuscht. Er wird von Petyr Baelish Eddard Stark gegenüber als möglicher Verbündeter gegen die Lennisters genannt, nachdem der tödlich verwundete König Robert wieder in Königsmund ist. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Varys berichtet, dass Renly Baratheon die Stadt zusammen mit Loras Tyrell und 50 ihrer Männer Richtung Süden verlassen hat. Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Loras in Abwesenheit mit Name ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls werde er bestraft werden. Nachdem Renly seine Schwester Margaery geheiratet hat, erhebt er Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. Loras und sein Vater Lord Maes Tyrell unterstützen Renly mit der Macht von Rosengarten. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Er kämpft auf dem Buhurt bei Bitterbrück in König Renly Baratheons Lager auf dessem Marsch nach Königsmund und wird im finalen Kampf von Brienne von Tarth bezwungen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen vor Sturmkap verabreden sich Stannis Baratheon und Renly für die Morgendämmerung zum Kampf. Mehrere Lords bitten darum, die Vorhut und damit den ersten Angriff führen zu dürfen, aber Renly entscheidet sich für Ser Loras. Am Ende der Verhandlungen bittet er Ser Loras, als einziger bei ihm zu bleiben, um ihm beim "beten" zu helfen. Nach Renlys Tod gehen die meisten der Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis über, allen voran und als Erster Lord Alester Florent, nicht aber Loras, Lord Randyll Tarly und Lord Mathis Esch. Loras erschlägt im Zorn drei Ritter der Regenbogengarde, darunter Robar Rois und Emmon Cuy. Er schließt sich nicht Stannis an, wie Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen während der Belagerung von Sturmkap (299) Stannis gegenüber bemerkt. Stannis ahnt schon, dass Ser Loras die verbliebenen Fußtruppen Renlys in Bitterbrück unter sein Kommando gebracht hat. Er befindet sich im Heer seines Vaters Lord Maes, als dieses sich mit dem von Lord Tywin Lennister bei Becherfall vereinigt. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund ausgezeichnet: er wird direkt nach seinem Vater, der als Erster einen Ehrenplatz erhält, aufgerufen. Ihm wird ein Wunsch gewährt: er darf fortan in der Königsgarde dienen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Loras holt Sansa Stark zu einem Abendessen mit Margaery und seiner Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn ab. Sansa ist verlegen, als sie Loras sieht. Als sie ihn daran erinnert, dass er ihr einst auf dem Turnier der Hand eine rote Rose geschenkt hat, versucht er zu überspielen, dass er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern kann. Dann erwähnt Sansa Renlys Namen, was Loras sichtlich verstimmt. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Loras, als dieser Wache hält, und fragt ihn, warum er schon mit 17 Jahren der Königsgarde beigetreten ist. Loras antwortet, dass Aemon Targaryen und Jaime Lennister genauso alt waren und dass er sich nichts aus der Liebe mache. Als Sansa Margaery vor Joffrey warnt, entgegnet sie, dass Ser Loras sie beschützen werde wie Prinz Aemon Targaryen seine Schwester Naerys beschützt habe. Er ist vermutlich Gast bei der Hochzeitsfeier von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister im Kleinen Saal des Roten Bergfrieds. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Er ist bei Margaerys Hochzeit mit Joffrey in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Ser Loras und Ser Meryn Trant führen die Prozession aus der Großen Septe von Baelor der Vermählung an. Später wird er Zeuge von Joffreys Tod. Wenige Tage später hält er sich im äußeren Hof des Roten Bergfrieds auf, als Jaime Lennister in die Stadt zurückkehrt. Als er Brienne von Tarth bei ihm erblickt, zieht er sein Schwert und fordert sie zum Zweikampf auf, doch Jaime geht dazwischen und befiehlt im mit Nachdruck, sein Schwert wegzustecken. Ser Loras ist immer noch aufgebracht und klagt Brienne des Mordes an, woraufhin Jaime sie in eine Turmzelle bringen lässt, um Loras zu beruhigen. Nach Jaimes Rückkehr nimmt er an der ersten Versammlung der Geschworenen Brüder im Turm der Schwerter teil. Als Jaime die fünf Ritter der Königsgarde damit konfrontiert, dass Joffrey trotz ihrer Anwesenheit auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit ermordet worden sei, scheint ihn das wütend zu machen. Später erklärt er Jaime, dass sein Bruder Garlan während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in der Rüstung Renlys gesteckt habe. Er selbst hat Renly an einem Ort nahe Sturmkap begraben, den dieser ihm einmal gezeigt hatte. Dann reden sie über Brienne von Tarth und Jaime erreicht, dass er ins Grübeln kommt und sich wenigstens Briennes Aussage über die Mordnacht anhört, um sich dann ein neues Urteil zu bilden. Loras glaubt Brienne. Nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit und ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund bringt Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark auf die Finger. Dort erklärt er ihr, dass Olenna Rothweyn hinter dem Mordkomplott um Joffrey stecke. Sie hatte beschlossen, Joffrey zu beseitigen, nachdem Kleinfinger dafür gesorgt hatte, dass den Tyrells die Schauergeschichten um Joffreys Charakter zu Ohren kommen, und zusätzlich hatte er Lord Maes dazu gebracht, Loras in die Königsgarde eintreten zu lassen, indem er die Geschichte vom Aufstand von Königsmund und die Vergewaltigung Lollys Schurwerths ausführen ließ. Am Ende hatte Lord Maes sogar geglaubt, es sei seine eigene Idee gewesen. Am vierten Verhandlungstag ist er einer der ersten, die lauthals loslachen, als Shae gegen Tyrion aussagt und behauptet, er habe stets von ihr verlangt, ihn "Riese von Lennister" zu nennen. Er wird vermutlich Zeuge beim Urteil durch Kampf, bei dem Ser Gregor Clegane Prinz Oberyn Martell tötet. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Er hät Wache vor den Gemächern von König Tommen Baratheon in der Nacht als Tywin Lennister von seinem Sohn Tyrion ermordet wird. Was Cersei schon wieder nicht behagt, da Sie zu der Zeit Niemandem mehr vertraut und sich die schlimmsten Verschwörungstheorien ausmalt. Jaime Lennister, Balon Swann und Loras sind die letzten in der Großen Septe von Baelor, nachdem die letzten Trauergäste von Lord Tywin Lennisters Totenandacht gegangen sind. Sie bieten Jaime an, ihn bei der Mahnwache abzulösen, doch der schickt sie fort. Er bewacht den Sitz seiner Schwester bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Tommen Baratheon. Später tanzt er mit seiner Schwester und bittet auch Cersei um einen Tanz, doch sie will mit niemandem tanzen. Ein paar Tage später beobachtet Jaime ihn mit ein paar anderen Rittern im Hof des Roten Bergfrieds, wie sie mit einem Sandsack und einem Schild den Tjost üben. Loras stellt dabei mit seinem Können alle anderen in den Schatten. Später unterhalten sich Jaime und Loras im Gemeinschaftsraum des Turms der Weißen Schwerter über das Weiße Buch, wobei Loras der Meinung ist, Bücher seien nur für Maester gut. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Margaery setzt Tommen den Floh ins Ohr, sich von Loras zum Lanzenritter ausbilden zu lassen, was zu einem Konflikt zwischen Tommen und Cersei führt, denn sie findet das zu gefährlich. Taena von Myr berichtet Cersei, dass Margaery immer noch einen ganzen Hofstaat von Jongleuren, Sängern und Puppenspielern unterhalte, und dazu besuchen sie regelmäßig Ritter vom Hof, am häufigsten aber ihr Bruder Loras. Taena deutet sogar an, dass sie ruchlose Dinge miteinander treiben würden. Er ist Teil einer Gruppe, die mit Margaery einen Ausritt in den Königswald macht. Als die Nachricht von der Eroberung der Schildinseln in Königsmund eintrifft, ruft Cersei mitten in der Nacht den Kleinen Rat zusammen, wo Margaery die Königin auffordert, den Angriff zu rächen. Lancel ist bei ihr. Margaery fordert, die Belagerung von Sturmkap sofort zu beenden, damit Lord Maes mit seinen Streitkräften die Weite verteidigen könne, doch Cersei glaubt, dass Stannis hinter all dem stecke, um sie von Sturmkap und Drachenstein fortzulocken, also verweigert sie Margaery ihren Wunsch. Auch Ser Loras' Bitte, Lord Paxter Rothweyn mit seiner Flotte zurück in die Weite zu schicken, lehnt Cersei ab, doch Loras bietet an, das Kommando über den Angriff auf Drachenstein selbst zu übernehmen und ihn innerhalb von 14 Tagen zum Erfolg zu führen. Entsetzt hört Margaery, wie Cersei Loras eine der neuen Dromonen zur Verfügung stellt, damit er schnellstmöglich nach Drachenstein gebracht werden kann. Bei seinem Abschied aus Königsmund drängen sich 3000 Stadtbewohner, die meisten weiblich, zum Schlammtor, um ihn zu verabschieden. Nach dem Ende der Belagerung von Drachenstein segelt Auran mit der Süße Cersei wieder zurück nach Königsmund und berichtet Cersei persönlich von Loras' Heldentat und von seiner schweren Verwundung. Dabei teilt er Cerseis gehässige Schadenfreude. Cersei berichtet anschließend Margaery von Loras' "Heldentaten": kaum einen halben Tag nach seiner Ankunft auf Drachenstein habe er den Befehl zum Angriff gegeben, da ihm Lord Paxter Rothweyns Vorgehensweise, einen Tunnel zu graben, zu langwierig erschien und der Kastellan der Festung Rolland Sturm sich nicht auf einen Zweikampf einlassen wollte. Loras sei der Erste gewesen, der durch die Bresche im Burgtor gestürmt ist, wobei er von Bolzen in Bein und Schulter getroffen wurde und ein Streitkolbenhieb ihm mehrere Rippen brach. Schließlich traf ihn auch noch ein Schwall brennenden Öls, als er den Angriff auf die innere Mauer der Festung anführte. Die Maester sagen, er habe wegen dieser Verbrennungen kaum Überlebenschancen. Er bleibt zunächst auf Drachenstein. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Loras